Five Nights at Frisky's 3:Frisky's Fright(Old Version)
Scroll down to play the game for yourself! THIS WILL SOON BE GETTING SOME DESCRIPTION AND ANIMATRONIC CHANGES(No more after this) I insist for better grammar, you check out 5 and 6. For the first game, along with links to all the others, try Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry. Some Years later.... Frisky Frycat's is still open to this day, being in business for a long time. However, during Halloween, they decided to make a horror attraction, since them and Freddy's worked together. This took place in 2014. So once this place opened in Orlando,Florida,It had many visitors.It included real parts from the Frisky Frycat's Pizzeria.It was loaded with the maze,dining section,and GiftShop.However,it was several months until a Hurricane hit and caused a flood.This flood was an astonishing 1 foot in height.This also got into Frisky's Fright-causing it to close down.The animatronics were taken by someone-leading to FNAF:FC 4:Nightmares Emerge. Terror Jessi From the old Frisco's Comedy Club,Jessi was an animatronic mouse. Today, he has tons of wrinkles, tears, and rips from head to feet. He wears his usual yellow shirt, too. However, they re-designed his teeth and eyes to be more creepy for the guests. They made his teeth look rotten and gave him red eyes. He is the animatronic at Frisky's Fright. Behavior He is always frightening guests with that freak of a look he gives them. He might even tend to follow the guests, and touch them if he gets close enough. He is known to make creepy chuckles instead of funny jokes. During the night, he uses the same mechanics on the guard. However, he glitches out when touching them- as he goes too far. He has fake claws that aren't too sharp (because he touches people), but if he charges them back with enough power, he can stab you. Keep an eye on this guy. Phantom Frisky The Phantom Frisky Frycat is like the normal Frisky-but he has loads of gray stripes.He's not who you think he is.However-you might know him.Anyways,he is missing his hands,has a purple nose,has several stains and water marks,whiskers,and 2 ears.He is one of the phantoms-wich means he is a hallucination. Behavior Phantom Frisky can be seen standing in your office,than jump at you.He can appear in the Gift Shop before attacking you.His jumpscare involves him jumping in your face(like Foxy)and encloses you in his mouth before disappearing.He is usually active on nights 2-6. Phantom Polly The Parrot Phantom Polly is like regular Polly,but is more realistic.He has a long yellow beak,two red wings,and some scratch and tear marks.His two eyes have a white coating around them to be colorful,like a real parrot.Also,his head and body are attached To be realistic.His legs are completely bare,almost as if he is half endo skeloten,and he has a red suit,as a real parrot would.He is also missing his tongue. Behavior Phantom Polly is usually able to appear in the hallways.His jumpscare is like the picture you see above,but closer,and with his beak more open.Unlike the others,he can be seen on all the cameras.However,you only have to be afraid later in the game;this is because he appears on nights 4-6.He can appear on night 3,but that is very rare.Another thing that makes him different from all of the other phantoms is that he can attack from all sides of the office. Phantom Porky The Pig Phantom Porky is like the normal Porky,but again,she is more realistic.She has mud stains,scratches,cracks,tears,rips,and is missing her teeth.She also has hooves and not hands.And for some reason,you hallucinate her with her head being plastic and the rest of her body being soft and furry.She also has a pink suit,two ears,a coily tail,and a snout. Behavior She can usually appear in the doors leading into/out of the attraction.Her jumpscare is mostly just jumping at you with her mouth open,than disappears.Most times,she appears on nights 2-6.She usually attacks from the Exit side of your office. Phantom Corny The Gamer Squirrel Phantom Corny wears a red winter-like hat,has 2 eyes and ears,2 large teeth on the top of his mouth,and 8 teeth on the bottom of his mouth.He wears a blue sweatshirt with a Pac-Man symbol on it,and has a long,brown,and bushy tail.He also has many wrinkles and stains. Behavior He usually appears in the kitchen of the Dining Section.Next,he "teleports" into your office.He stops you from moving your head,and puts the power out for about 12 seconds,than leaves.He makes slight static noises when he's in your office.He is very dangerous,as your are unable to do anything while he is with you.He is uniqe because none of the other animatronics can do this. Phantom Marley the Rapper Monkey Phantom Marely the Creepy Rapper Primate is like the normal Marley,however,he is missing his glasses and has a darker hue on his stomach.His eyes are different from the others because they have an extra glowy-ring around his "eyeball".He has many sharp teeth,and is missing part of his right arm with wires sticking out.His tail is a little bit longer with a sharp point in the end.He also still has his rapper necklace and black nose. Behavior Phantom Mareley is similar to Phantom Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3.He isn't seen on cameras.No,instead,he crouches on your desk,than jumps at you with all of his horrific might.He jumps at you with his hands spread out.By the way,You can't just switch to put the monitor back up if he's on your desk.There's no way to stop his jumpscare,and with thpose creepy looks,this will suck. Phantom Fush The Fish Phantom Fush is like the normal Fush,except he has gills that are 4x as big as the normal Fush.He has a Shark-Tooth necklace,2 eyes,a some-what large mouth,and a blue suit. Behavior Like in all the other games that he is in,he protects you,despite his creepy looks.However,he can only protect you from the phantoms.So don't think your safe when Jessi's about to have you as a midnight snack.He is also similar to Mangle,as he appears at your window.Even though he protects you,errors will still come when he leaves. Phantom Pungy The Adventure Penguin Phantom Pungy has an orange beak and feet,white bellly,and black suit.He doesn't not have his scarf or slushy.Not to much else to explain. Behavior Despite his lack of design(I guess).he is very horrifying.This is because if you see him, Terror Jessi will kill you, no matter what.You'll see Jessi standing at your door(like SpringTrap).Even though your aware of your death-the jumpscare is still a surprise.However,you can still beat the night before Jessi catches you.Phantom Pungy can appear anywhere on the cameras. WELCOME TO FRISKY'S UNORIGINAL FRIGHT. SCROLL DOWN TO START YOUR TRIP!!!! You have ran into a withered Frisco! Scroll down to kick it in the nuts! Good job. Now, keep moving. You have found Toy Frisky! He's very unoriginal, so scroll down to avoid eye contact! Good job. It is a wild Faded Frisky! Click the link or scroll down. http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Faded_Frisky_V2.jpeg You managed to get away! Beware, a sit is Polly's Ice Cream Cone! It is like the cupcake, so it's unoriginal! Scroll down to lick it out of existence! You ate the cone! However, almost tasted like it was already licked by someone. Figure out why XD You found old Marley listening to the Pokémon Go song! Run away! DONT READ THE FOLLOWING If you read all of this, it means that you broke the radio and Old Marley got angry, causing him to kill you. Scroll back up, and avoid eye contact with this message! Though the song is stuck in your head, you escaped! You have encountered the Phantom! He is going to eat you! RUN AWAY!!! You escaped, good job. Now wait until this game becomes good. Okay? Gallery Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages